1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for switching an optical disc apparatus to different accessing speeds and particularly to a method of switching the accessing speed by pressing a control button on the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In development of the optical disc apparatus, the read and write speeds (accessing speeds) are the most critical aspects of performance the designers endeavor to improve. Optical disc apparatus manufacturers must consistently address the challenges associated with high read and write speeds. As an example, the rotation speed of the spindle motor in a commercially available 48× optical disc apparatus can be 9600 rpm. Compared to an optical disc apparatus with a low speed, it is much more difficult to eliminate the vibration and noise induced by the motor at such a high rotation speed. Further, such a high rotation speed may damage some discs of inferior quality.
The tradeoff among speed and noise and disc damages is thus difficult for manufacturers. When a disc is put into the optical disc apparatus, the optical disc apparatus firstly identifies the disc type and provides an appropriate accessing speed to the disk according to disc runout, unbalance and size. Consumers will have less desire for a optical disc apparatus which always operates at a low speed due to poor disc quality and cannot be switched to the maximum speed.